


(Un)Lucky

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Showki, hyunwoo is soccer team captain, idk what else to put, jooheon appears for like two seconds, kihyuk are the best of friends, kihyun has bad luck, own character appears for like two seconds as well, showki are also stubborn idiots, showki are hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Kihyun hated his bad luck, but maybe, just maybe, this one time he loved it.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	(Un)Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been so long since I've posted anything here but I do post twitter au's so follow (haha follow) me there @/squishykih
> 
> Enjoy!

Kihyun had bad, no, THE WORST luck. He just accepted it. He broke 3 bones in one year once, not to mention lost his keys every week, he also dropped his phone so many times he ended up getting a case that had a protective screen on the front. 

Kihyun never understood why he was so unlucky. Was he cursed? He never did anything bad. He was a good student, a good son, a good friend, well, he liked to think so anyways. He never did anything to bring on the bad luck either, he never walked under ladders, never opened umbrellas indoors, walked on opposite sides of the road if there were black cats. He was just unlucky.

He hated it.

“Hey Ki, why the long face? What’s up?” His best friend Minhyuk asked. 

They were sitting together in the cafeteria during the morning break. He sighed. “Why am I so unlucky Min? I do everything I should. I help people, I study hard, I help at home. Why does my luck suck so bad?”

Minhyuk gave him a sad smile. “I don’t know Ki, but it won’t always be like this, I just know it. Something good will happen soon and- HEY! Are you even listening?” 

Minhyuk noticed Kihyun become distracted by something, so he followed his gaze. Then he realised what Kihyun was so distracted by.

“Ah...Hyunwoo again huh? You’re so madly in love with him it’s funny.”

Kihyun snapped his head back to look at Minhyuk, his face red from embarrassment. “Hey no I just...he’s just really nice.” Kihyun sighed.

“Uh-huh sure. You know I know him too, and I know he feels the same way, you’re both just stubborn idiots.”

“Hey!” Kihyun reached across the table and punched Minhyuk’s arm. “I bet he doesn’t really. He’s too busy with soccer since he’s the captain of the team.”

Minhyuk pouted and rubbed his arm. “For such a small human you sure do pack a good punch.”

Kihyun shot daggers at him, making Minhyuk gulp and then laugh nervously. “I-I mean wow you’re super strong Kihyunnie~ Hyunwoo would love a strong boyfriend to match him!”

Kihyun glared. “Minhyuk I will punch you again and this time I’ll break your arm.”

Minhyuk laughed. “Yup sure. Anyways, why don’t we go and watch Hyunwoo and the team practice at lunch, then I will make sure you two get chatting. Sound like a plan?”

Kihyun sighed, watching as Hyunwoo left the cafeteria with his friends. “Yeah sure, whatever you say.”

“Awesome! Meet me at my locker when lunch starts okay? We can eat and watch them practice.”

Kihyun nodded and finished off the last of his food just before the bell rang. He and Minhyuk said their goodbyes and went off to their classes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to watch Hyunwoo practice and possibly talk to him after. He had a crush on Hyunwoo for the past year and it was eating away at him. Sure Minhyuk may know Hyunwoo as well but surely he didn’t feel THAT way about him, right? Who would want to hang around Kihyun and his bad luck anyways?

Kihyun sighed and turned his attention back to his class. He had been trying to sharpen his pencil for the last 3 minutes but every time he went to use it after sharpening it, it broke.

“Just my luck.” Kihyun whispered to himself. He went to grab a pen from his pencil case, but as he pulled it out he realised it had leaked. A few pens and pencils were now covered in blue ink as well as his hands. Kihyun inhaled angrily and shoved them back into his pencil case, accidentally disturbing his seat neighbour.

Kihyun turned to him and smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”

“You good bro?”

“Uh yes, no, well, yeah no not really.”

“Here just have this pen of mine, I have heaps anyways.” The boy handed him a pen.

Kihyun took it gratefully. “Thank you so much...uh…”

“Jooheon. And don’t sweat it, it’s fine!” The boy, Jooheon, turned back and continued working.

Kihyun smiled and jotted down notes for the rest of the class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun’s classes went relatively well, which surprised him. Soon it was lunch and he was walking to Minhyuk’s locker after dropping his books off at his own locker and grabbing his lunch. Minhyuk was leaning against his locker when Kihyun got there.

“Took you long enough! Now let’s go, I bet they’ve started their practice already.” Minhyuk practically dragged Kihyun outside to the track and oval area, where the soccer team was practising already.

Hyunwoo was standing and shouting instructions to the other team members. Kihyun and Minhyuk sat down on some benches behind a fence that separated the running track and seats from the grassed oval in the middle.

When Kihyun and Minhyuk finished their lunch they decided to just head back inside as there was only a short time left before lunch was over, and the team looked very busy.

Kihyun sighed and they began walking away. Kihyun internally cursed, Hyunwoo was running with the ball and kicking goals.  _ He looked hot _ . 

Just as the pair were about to round the back of the bleachers they heard someone yell “WATCH OUT!”

Kihyun went to turn around when he felt a ball hit his head harshly. He gasped and fell to his knees.

“Oh my god Kihyun are you okay?” Minhyuk was kneeling next to him, keeping him upright.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” Hyunwoo came running over, kneeling next to the pair. :Oh gosh Kihyun I’m so sorry.”

Kihyun’s heart raced. His crush was right there. He thanked his bad luck for once in his life, as it meant his crush was sitting there next to him. “I’m…..o-okay...yes.”

“He doesn’t sound alright…” He heard Hyunwoo say. His head pounded.

“We should get him to the nurse's office.” Minhyuk said.

“Yes oh god okay. Here I’ll take him.” Hyunwoo replied.

“Wh-wha-” Kihyun didn’t have time to reply as he was lifted from the ground onto Hyunwoo’s back in a piggyback. That shut him up. The sun was too bright. He felt sick suddenly and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh god he doesn’t look alright at all....it’ll be okay Ki.” He heard Minhyuk say as he was carried away.

Kihyun could only hum quietly as black stars danced across his vision, and he eventually passed out on his crush’s shoulders.

_ Just my luck. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When Kihyun woke up he had to squint a few times to adjust to the lighting. He inhaled and looked to the side. Hyunwoo was staring down worriedly at him.

“Oh god you’re awake oh my god...I’ll go get the nurse okay?” Hyunwoo stood and rushed out of the room.

Kihyun felt his face heat up. Oh god, his crush was watching him sleep. Kihyun cupped his face and sighed. “Keep it together Yoo.”

Hyunwoo came back in with the nurse following suit. The nurse smiled and walked over.

“Hello Kihyun. I’m nurse Taehya. I’m just going to run a couple of examinations okay?”

Kihyun nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Great.” Taehya smiled. 

She examined Kihyun to make sure he wasn’t concussed. Taehya concluded that Kihyun was not concussed but had a small lump on the right side of his head where he was hit by the ball. It had gone down significantly while Kihyun slept as Hyunwoo had held ice to it.

As Taehya checked Kihyun’s blood pressure she spoke up. “You know, Hyunwoo helped me a lot when he brought you in. Refused to go back to class until you woke up and were okay. You two seem real close.”

“O-oh we aren’t-”

“No not really-”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo stuttered. They made brief eye contact but looked away. Kihyun could feel his face heating up again.  _ Dammit. _

“Oh alright then...well Kihyun you’ll be fine and your vitals are all okay. You might have a bit of a headache for a few hours but it’ll go away. I’ll give you some pain killers for it then go next door to my office and fill in some paperwork.” Taehya stood up and removed the blood pressure monitor from Kihyun’s arm. She then went to a cupboard and retrieved some painkillers before grabbing a cup of water and handing both to Kihyun.

Kihyun sat up and took them. Taehya then went next door to her office.

Hyunwoo fiddled with his hands nervously as Kihyun took the painkillers and placed the cup of water on the table next to the bed he was lying on. “Kihyun I...I’m so so sorry I really don’t know how that happened I feel horrible.” Hyunwoo looked down sadly.

“I’m just a very unlucky person...but maybe I’m lucky now that you’re here.” Kihyun’s head shot up when he realised what he had just said. “Wait no I-I mean-”

Hyunwoo laughed. “You’re funny.” Kihyun blushed and hid his face. 

“Anyways uh-I feel really bad for what I did so...if there’s anything you want me to do I will.” Hyunwoo said while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“You could take me out for dinner!” Kihyun suddenly blurted out. He gasped and covered his mouth, even he couldn’t believe he had just said that. “No wait what I mean is...no it’s okay you don’t have to do anything for me I’m okay really you probably don’t even like me or anything it’s okay-” Kihyun’s blabbering was cut off when Hyunoo cupped his hand over his mouth.

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Kihyun you’re okay. I-I do like you...and I’ll take you out for dinner. How about tomorrow after school since it’s Friday? The ramen place just down the road sound good?” Hyunwoo removed his hand from Kihyun’s mouth.

Kihyun had to take a few moments to process what just happened, but when he did his heart began to pound. “Yes yes that sounds great thank you!”

“Great! I’ll meet you outside the clubrooms tomorrow after school! I have to get back to class now though...unless you want me to stay?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Oh no it’s okay you’ve already done so much. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kihyun replied. Hyunwoo smiled and stood up, exiting the room.

Kihyun smiled to himself, his heart beating hard, his cheeks heating up and butterflies flying around in his stomach.

He hated how unlucky he was, but maybe, just maybe, this one time he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was alright! I suddenly got the idea a couple days ago that poor kihyun is unlucky af but in the end it ends up being good to him. And naturally I had to make it showki. 
> 
> Anyways pls let me know if you all enjoyed it or whatever!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
